HoukagoLoid!
by Piku-Piku LightHalzen
Summary: Apa itu Hati Kristal? Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Apa ini? Apa?.. Mind to RnR?..


_Sebenarnya kami terjebak di dunia apa? Di mana? Kami ingin kembali ke dunia dimana hidup semua manusia! Kami ingin pulang! Tolong kami!_

_**Chapter 1.**_

_**Title: HoukagoLoid!**_

_**Fandom: K-ON!/**__**けいおん！**_

_**Genre: Fantasy / Friendship (sedikit Humor).**_

_**Rated: Rated K karena genrenya Fantasy.**_

_**Summary: Apa itu Hati Kristal? Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Apa ini? Apa?**_

* * *

"Ritsuuuu! Jangan makan mulu! Latihan!" teriak Akiyama Mio yang sedang meneriaki seorang temannya yangsedang makan camilan. Mio bersiap-siap pergi ke ruang latihan yang disana telah berkumpul empat orang temannya.

"Eh ayam, eh ayam! Ngagetin aja sih!" cetus Tainaka Ritsu yang sedang marah-marah karena Mio telah berteriak dikupingnya. Ritsu langsung pergi ke ruang latihan membawa camilannya tentunya.

**-Diruang latihan-**

_**Kimi o miteiru to itsumo HAATO DOKI DOKI. Yureru omoi wa MASHUMARO mitai ni fuwafuwa. Itsumo ganbaru (Itsumo ganbaru). Kimi no yokogao (Kimi no yokogao). Zutto mitete mo kizukanai yo ne. Yume no naka nara (Yume no naka nara). Futari no kyori. Chijimerareru no ni na. Aa kami sama onegai. Futari dake mo DORIIMU TAIMU kudasai. Oki ni iri no usachan daite. Konya mo Oyasumi. Fuwafuwa TAIMU, Fuwafuwa TAIMU, Fuwafuwa TAIMU, Fuwafuwa TAIMU, Fuwafuwa TAIMU, Fuwafuwa TAIMU!**_

"Udah selesai juga nih! Bener-bener memeras keringat *jitaked*" cetus Ritsu dan temannya Hirasawa Yui bersamaan. Mio, Yui, dan satu temannya menaruh alat musik mereka keatas sofa yang ada diruang latihan.

"Ini Cake Stroberi dan Tehnya.." Kotobuki Tsumugi memberi makanan kepada anggota HoukagoLoid!. Mereka langsung cepat-cepat memburu makanan yang ada diatas meja tersebut.

Tiba-tiba, datang seseorang dengan wajah yang licik, bermaksud hanya untuk makan Cake dan minum Teh yang ada diruang HoukagoLoid!

"I-ibu Sawako?" kaget Yui, dan satu temannya yang bernama Nakano Azusa. Mereka tersenyum licik kepada guru Pembina mereka, Yamanaka Sawako, bermaksud memberi code bahwa Guru Sawako tidak boleh makan diruang mereka.

"Sawako-chaaan? Ada apa kesini?" tanya Ritsu mendekati Guru Sawako yang penuh licik sedang berjalan kemeja makan ruang HoukagoLoid!

"I-ibu Sawako, silahkan ini Cake dan Tehnya.." tawar Mugi yang tersenyum ramah memberi Cake kepada Ibu Sawako yang udak keluar air liur (?) nya dan segera duduk dimeja makan.

"Erm.. bagaimana latihan kalian hari ini?" tanya Ibu Sawako mengalihkan pembicaraan dan melanjutkan makan Cakenya yang baunya tercium manis sekali. Ritsu, Yui, dan Azusa menatap tajam mata Ibu Sawako yang sedang makan dan tersenyum sinis kepada mereka.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan!" teriak mereka yang tubuhnya langsung berkobaran api panas dan meneriaki Ibu Sawako.

"Gomenasai, Gomenasai.." maaf Ibu Sawako kepada mereka yang telah meredam kemarahannya dan duduk melanjutkan makan dan minum Tehnya.

"Sudah, sudah.. tidak usah dipikirkan," terang Mio yang langsung beranjak dari tempat makan menuju sofa, yang diatasnya telah tertidur (?) dua gitar punya Yui dan Azusa, dan satu bass punya Mio sendiri.

"Oh iya, Ibu sudah membuat pakaian untuk kalian pakai tiga hari lagi! Bentar ya Ibu am-" perkataan Ibu Sawako terpotong oleh jeritan Mio dan Azusa serempak, karena mereka tidak ingin dipakaikan pakaian aneh buatan Ibu Sawako. Mio dan Azusa langsung beranjak pergi dari ruang latihan.

"Ka-kami berdua pergi du-dulu!" grogi Azusa yang akan keluar dan menarik tangan Mio yang lemas sekali. Namun, pintu keluar dari ruang latihan tertahan oleh seseorang yang histeris dan langsung mengunci pintunya.

"Kalian tidak akan bisa keluar! Hohohoho!" jelas seseorang tersebut yang langsung memaksa mereka memakai pakaian untuk konser tiga hari lagi.

**-Setelah semuanya memakai pakaian buatan Ibu Sawako-**

"Uwaaaaah! Mio-chan dan Azunyan Kawaii!" histeris Yui yang langsung memeluk ke-dua temannya yang sekujur tubuh Mio dan Azusa dingin dan lemas.

"Mio dan Azusa bener-bener Kawaii! Apalagi memakai baju kelinci dan bando kelinci! Uwaaah!" teriak Mugi dan Ritsu yang juga langsung memeluk temannya yang lemas tersebut.

"Mugi-chan, Ricchan juga Kawaii loh!" teriak Yui yang langsung mendekati Mugi dan Ritsu yang sedang mencoba-coba pakaian.

"Erm.. sudah cocok kalian! Mio, Azusa, Ritsu, Mugi, Yui memakai pakaian kelinci! Diriku Good Job!" jelas Ibu Sawako yang sekujur tubuhnya bersinar terang dan merasa telah hebat membuat pakaian yang cocok untuk anak didiknya.

.

"Sudah sore juga.. kita pulang, yuk!" ajak Yui dan Ritsu serempak. Mereka langsung mengambil peralatan latihannya, (kecuali Mugi dan Ritsu) dan langsung pergi dan mengunci pintu ruang latihan HoukagoLoid!

"Ah, ano.. kalian pulang duluan saja.. aku ada keperluan.. Bye,Bye," sapa Mugi yang langsung pergi dari rombongan temannya menuju arah barat.

"Eh, iya, aku juga ada urusan.. Bye!" sapa –lagi- Mio yang bergegas pergi meninggalkan mereka yang diam tanpa kata satupun menuju arah utara.

"Uwaaaaah! Aku juga ada urusan, mau membeli sesuatu (?) untuk temenku, Bye!" Yui menarik tangan Azusa dan bergegas mengikuti Mugi kearah barat dan meninggalkan Ritsu yang diam merana tanpa sepatah katapun.

"Ada apa sih mereka?" cetus Ritsu marah dan menendang kerikil kecil yang ada didepannya dan kedua tangannya memegang jaket warna orange yang ia pakai sehari-hari.

"Uh! Awas aja mereka! Pergi nggak ngajak-ngajak!" marahnya yang tangannya masih memegang jaket orange dan mulutnya membentuk angka tiga terbalik.

**-Diperjalanan Ritsu pulang-**

"E-eh? Itu benda apa sih? Kok kilau-kilau (?) yak?" bingung Ritsu melototi benda tersebut yang bentuknya seperti Hati Kristal yang bersinar terang. Lantas Ritsu pun membawa Hati Kristal tersebut ke rumahnya.

"Ritsu! Ritsu!" teriak Mio yang mengetuk pintu rumah Ritsu hendak datang kerumah Ritsu membawa banyak camilan.

"Ricchan!" teriak juga Yui memanggil nama Ritsu dan menggandeng tangan Azusa yang hangat.

"Eh, iya, iya," jawab Ritsu yang baru terbangun dari tidurnya dan akan membuka pintu untuk teman seperjuangan (?) nya.

"Kami mau menginap dirumah mu!" ucap Mio yang langsung memberi camilannya kepada Ritsu dan langsung menuju ruang tamu. Yui, Mugi, dan Azusa pun ikut menuju keruang tamu dan duduk.

"Menginap? Oke, oke," kaget Ritsu sekalian senang.

**-Malam hari dirumah Ritsu-**

"Oh iya, pas aku diperjalanan pulang kerumah tadi, aku melihat benda yang bentuknya Hati Kristal," terang Ritsu menunjuk benda yang ia temukan saat diperjalanan pulang kerumah.

"Kristal apa itu? Sini ku buka," tarik Hati Kristal itu dari tangan Ritsu dan Mio langsung membuka Kristal tersebut. Dan yang terjadi adalah…

"Huwaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" teriak semua anggota HoukagoLoid. Mereka tiba ditempat yang terpencil, dan tiba-tiba ada alat musik jatuh dari langit.

"A-apa itu?"**_  
_**

* * *

**_Watashi wa Alchan desu!.._ **

****Ini fic pertama saya yang masih berantakan, dan ada typo di mana-mana.

Saya usahakan di chapter 2 selanjutnya akan lebih baik lagi.

_Arigatou Gozaimasu! XDD_

_**Silahkan REVIEW!**  
_


End file.
